Three Minutes
by Majikthize
Summary: Three minutes can change your life forever. Pure fluff. Established Sam/Jack relationship set some time Season 9 or 10.


Written a long while ago after a prompt on GW kicked my muse. Unbeta'd and never really meant to see the light of day but *sigh* here it is.

* * *

Sam knocked on the office door and opened it, slipping inside. Jack looked up from his phone call and smiled, continuing the call seamlessly as if she'd not entered. He finished up with a cheery farewell to the called and placed the receiver delicately in the holder.

"Hey!" he greeted with a big smile and stood, moving swiftly towards her, and wrapped her lightly in his embrace. She lifted her face to his to receive the gentle peck he bestowed upon her lips.

"Hi." She sent him a watery smile and paused. Jack stepped back a bit and noticed the tension and nervousness in her frame.

He frowned. "You Ok?"

Sam took a deep breath and met his gaze square on with her own serious one. "I'm late."

"Actually you're about half an hour early but you're in luck since General Harris cancelled that last conf..."

"No," Sam interupted, "I mean I'm... _late_." She placed thick emphasis on the last word and shot him a meaningful look.

Jack stared for a moment, still not quite getting it and then, her meaning slowly dawned on him. "Ah…Oh…. Ohh!" His face registered shock and surprise. "Um, how la..."

"About a week." She bit her lip.

"And?"

"And." Sam offered with a small shrug.

"So you haven't…?"

"Not yet." She bit her lip again, broke their gaze and then looked back again. "I thought I'd wait until we… you, um…"

"Ah, yeah." Jack interrupted her this time.

A slightly uncomfortable silence descended over them for a brief moment before he spoke again; "Do you think it would be a good idea to..."

"I… I bought a test on the way here."

"Ah. Ok, then, we should..." Jack gestures towards the door.

* * *

~~~~LATER~~~~

* * *

Sam emerged from the bathroom and walked down the hall to find Jack sitting pensively on the couch. She walked over to join him and placed the little innocuous piece of white plastic down in front of them. In the still quiet of the room, the plastic clicked loudly against the glass table top.

Jack looked up. "Is it a yes?"

Sam shook her head. "Don't know yet. It takes three minutes to come up."

Jack nodded in understanding and handed Sam a mug of hot coffee, taking a sip of his own too.

They sat there on the couch for a moment, both steadfastly trying not to stare at the little white stick on the coffee table in front of them and both steadfastly not meeting each other's gaze; lost in their own thoughts.

After less than a minute Jack sighed. "Is it time yet?"

"Another minute." Sam supplied, tension evident in her voice.

Another moment of silence. Thick and heavy with anticipation.

"Just so we're clear here, are we hoping for a positive or a negative." Jack asks eventually.

Sam looked at him now, uncertainty etched on her features. "I don't know. I mean, what do you think?"

"Hey it's your body!" Jack smiled and joked.

"Jack." She stopped him with one word and a look.

"Sorry." Jack looked away for a moment to collect his thoughts then looked back and her letting all his love and compassion shine honestly from his eyes. "I think a baby..." His voice stuck slightly on the word baby, "... right now would be impossibly complicated."

Sam sighed and nodded sadly, "I thought you might say that."

"I mean, we don't even live in the same state, much less the same damn solar system half the time."

"I know." Sam replied resignation and a little hurt registering in her voice.

"But," Jack added, seemingly oblivious to her tone. "I'd be over the moon if it was positive. Probably quite literally actually, now I mention it." He shrugged offhandedly and sent Sam a reassuring smile.

Sam turned her head to meet his smile with one of her own, "And I was kind of hoping you might say that."

"How could I not be thrilled at the idea of having a kid with the woman I adore?" he added in complete earnestness this time.

Sam replied with a megawatt smile and leant into his shoulder. He placed his arm round her and dropped a soft kiss onto her temple and whispered. "So, is it time yet?"

Sam nodded softly with a faint smile and they both turned to look...

* * *

The End.

* * *

Author's Note. Someone on the Sam/Jack thread on GW posed the question; "Sam's pregnant, how does she tell Jack?" I penned this little ficlet as a response. There's no sequel, nor will there ever be one The result is entirely up to you (Oh, ok, if you read some of my other stuff (Trimming The Tree and Mrs O'Neill), you'll get a hint of what I think the the pee stick might have said. ;)

Thanks for reading this. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
